House Of Anubis The Next Generation
by sibunaismahlife
Summary: The next generation of Anubis kids are now at Anubis House when the new girl Krissy comes and her mum gives her a mysterious locket Krissy realizes that this wont be a normal year at high school
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the mystery and the new characters**

* * *

Krissy POV: It was the first day of the New Year and I was walking to my new boarding school house at Frobisher Academy. I was staying in the Anubis house. As I took a quick glance at my locket (which was my lucky charm ever since my grandmother gave it to me) I felt nervous because I didn't know any of these people and I have to make all new friends. I entered Anubis house and the house mother named Trudy hugged me. " Hello my dear I'm Trudy the house mother and this is Victor the house keeper" Trudy said as she pointed to Victor who looked at least 80. "Breakfast is almost ready, go pick a dorm and drop your bag off then come back down stairs" Trudy said. "Ok!" I replied and went upstairs to pick my dorm then I dropped my bag off and went downstairs for breakfast and 5 people were already sitting there. "Hi I'm Krissy from Australia!" I said as I entered the room. A lot of people said hi and introduced them self's which were Ana, Jade, Taise, Bobby and Brad.

Ana's POV: The new girl is really pretty and nice! I just hope she doesn't steal Alex from me. I just know we are going to be BFFS! "Krissy what dorm did you pick?" I asked "I don't know who I share with but I saw a lot of pink bags" Krissy replied. I was so happy because that was my room "SQUEE!" I shouted. "What?" Krissy asked. "The person you share with is me!" I exclaimed. "Yay!" Krissy shouted. Just then I heard a scream from Krissy. I turned around and saw Jade tipping Juice on Krissy! "JADE!" I yelled. "What?" she said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I exclaimed "Oh nothing just dunking the newbie" Jade replied as if this was a daily routine.

Jade's POV: I picked up the juice and started to pour it on the newbie and she let out a scream, then Ana yelled "JADE!", "What" I replied. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled at me, "Oh nothing just dunking the newbie" I causally said. Then she came and took the newbie upstairs to clean her off. "What. Was. That." Brad said "What? Someone likes the newbie?" I said then Brad went to his room. "This has been a very successful morning" I said aloud and I walked over and got some more juice and Bobby Just looked stunned

Krissy POV: I was so angry with Jade! "Krissy I'll be right back with a towel" Ana said and she went across the hall to the bathroom to get a clean towel. "Ok!" I shouted after her as she left. I went down stairs to find everyone from before sitting down then I picked up a Jug of milk and as Ana walked in I tipped it on Jade. Ana gasped and I heard a chuckle from a few other people sitting at the table then I handed the jug to Jade and walked back upstairs. "THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" Ana screamed. "Ana not to loud or you will be dunked" I said "Right" Ana said and handed me the towel

* * *

**Sorry it is short! Ill update again soon in the next chapter the mystery starts a bit. Pls review! Also if you have any requests for the story just comment them and ill see what i can do! Next chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2: First School Day

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the mystery and the new characters **

* * *

Krissy's POV:  
"IT'S 10:00 YOU HAVE FIVE MINUETS PRECISSLY AND I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" Victor said which Ana told me earlier that he said that every night. My locked started to glow. "Ana wake up" I whispered. "What?" she replied "Look my locket" I told her "OMG" she said. "we should go to sleep and talk about this in the morning" Ana said "Ok I agreed" and we went to sleep .

(THE NEXT MORNING)  
Amber's POV:

Me and Krissy woke up and went down stairs for breakfast and we were the first ones. So we decided to talk about my locked and figure out what to do about my locket. "Well my Mum gave me this locket when I was 5 and told me I would find out what to do soon" Krissy whispered to me "Well do you know where she lives?" I whispered back. "Yea" she answered. Then Jade walked in and that was the end of our conversation.

Jade's POV:

I walked down stairs for breakfast and saw Ana and the Newbie already sitting there, so I just walked in and sat down. "Hi" Ana said "Hey" I replied back. It was just an awkward silence till Trudy came in "Good Morning My Lovelies" she said cheerily and she put breakfast on the table. Then everyone else came in and we ate in silence.

Krissy POV:

Everyone else was now sitting at the dining table and Trudy bought out breakfast. We ate in complete silence. Then finally Ana spoke up "So has anyone gotten their timetables yet?" "Yea" we all replied. So then we all looked at each other's time tables and saw we had most of our classes together. When we finished breakfast we walked to school

(AT SCHOOL)

Tasie POV:

Me and Eugene were walking over to school and then we spotted Krissy, Ana, Brand and Klayriza ahead of us so we sped up and tried to hear what they were talking about. We heard little bits like "We all have the same classes!" and "…..locket…glow". _Something was up with them and I was going to find out what it was _I thought to myself as I walked with Eugene to school. When we got to school we went straight to our lockers then went to our first period which was History.

* * *

**Sorry its sort of short will post more soon! Pls review and give requests if u have any.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chosen One

**Here is the third chapter srry i havent updated in a while! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOA i only own the mystery and any new characters**

* * *

Krissy POV

I opened up my email and saw and email from my mum she wanted me to video chat her but it wouldn't work so I IMed her **(A/N IM means instant message) **

Krissy= **_Bold Italics _**Nina= _Underlined Italics_

**_Hi Mum_**

_Hi Krissy, How are you?_

**_I'm good, you?_**

_Good thanks_

**_So what did you want to tell me?_**

_Ok um…_

**_What?_**

_You remember all those stories I told you when you were younger? About the chosen one?_

**_Yes…_**

_Well they were true and all those stuff I did and that means…_

**_What?_**

_You're the… Chosen one_

**_Woah_**

_Have you ever wondered what you locket is for?_

**_Yea.._**

_Well it gets you into parts of the house but it only works with the chosen one ill explain more later I need to go_

**_Ok mum bye_**

_Bye_

**Nina has logged off**

Woah the chosen one. I need to talk to an expert…

Brad POV

Krissy ran up to me and asked "Can I trust you with a secret ?" her brown eyes sparkling in the light. "Sure, what is it?" I replied then she explained everything to me. "Woah" was all I said. I told her that her secret is safe with me and she seemed happy that she could trust me. "Could we meet up tonight after lights out and research some more? " she asked me "Sure I replied" then we both headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Family Tree

**Sry guys this took so long I had writers block and I have been busy with school but heres the disclaimer! Alex do the honours pls**

**Alex: But I want to eat cookies!**

**Me: Oh come on!**

**Alex: FINE! only 4 cookies**

**Me: Yay**

**Alex: sibunaismahlife does not own house of anubis **

**Me: Wish I did**

**Alex: Now where r my cookies?!**

**Me: here *gives cookies***

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Family Tree**

Brad POV

Victor just finished his usual speech, as planned I waited 5 minutes then snuck out to meet Krissy in the common room. I had my laptop with me so I was careful when I typed while I waited not to make too much noise. Krissy came in and we started whispering about stuff and we decided to start researching.

Krissy POV

As me and Brad were looking at anything to do with the chosen one I was getting distracted by worrying what Taise had heard me and Ana talk about. It was getting closer to morning so we decided to go back to bed

**(AT SCHOOL)**

Ana POV

Once Krissy told me everything and how her and Brad are research I totally wanted in. Once we walked into class we had to do a family tree project I started found nothing really interesting though. Maybe Krissy did I saw her OMG look and she showed Brad her screen.

Krissy POV

I went to check my family tree for the project. I saw something and I froze. Oh. My. God. "Brad look!" I whisper shouted and showed him my family tree. I was about to say something when the world just went black.


End file.
